Evolutionary Cocoon
The power to enter a cocoon-like stage of evolution. Variation of Evolution and Dormant Form. Also Called *Butterfly State/Rebirth *Cocoon/Chrysalis of Evolution *Evolutionary Chrysalis *Metamorphosis of Evolution Capabilities User can enter a cocoon-like stage of evolution that accelerates the evolutionary process in a much shorter time period. During this life-span, the very flow and essence of the users progressive evolutions is concentrated so the users will develop new physical changes usually to advance themselves, granting a brand new status. When users emerge from this chrysalis they are enhanced and completely reborn version of their former self, making them stronger then ever. Applications *Body Modification **Bio-Augmentation **Customization **Enhanced Condition **Empowered Physiology **Power Activation *Evolution **Enhancing Mutation **Reactive Attribute Enhancement **Supernatural Beauty **Superpower Evolution **Transformation *Progression **Accelerated Aging **Accelerated Development **Accelerated Muscle Development **Accelerated Growth **Extreme Progression *Stage Advancement **Advanced Powers **Rank Promotion **Transformation Advancement **Transformation Skipping Associations *Cocoon Generation *Dormant Form *Evolution *Extreme Progression *Healing Coma *Hibernation *Regenerative Cocoon *Remaking *Uplifting Limitations *Interruption during the process may result in Premature Evolution. *May take time for metamorphosis to be complete. *May be vulnerable at the stage. Known Users Known Objects * The Cocoon (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) Gallery CaterpyCocoon.png|Caterpy (Dragon Ball Z) has encased himself a cocoon in order to evolve into his ultimate form, though the metamorphosis will take an estimated 1200 years. DeltaDrago.png|Delta Dragonoid (Bakugan) evolved from Drago after a cocoon of molten and cooled magma formed around him. Great_Moth.png|The Great Moth (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is incomplete due to its Cocoon of Evolution was cracked open before it can finish growing. Emperor_Ing_3rd_phase.jpg|The Emperor Ing (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) has encased itself in a cocoon to assume its most powerful form. Terrigenesis Cocoons.png|Skye and Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) are encased in cocoons while undergoing Terrigenesis to activate their Inhuman genes and powers. Calamity_Ganon_Cocoon.jpg|Calamity Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) cocoons himself to regenerate a physical form. Blood_Wars_wraps.jpg|The Nordic Coven (Underworld: Blood Wars) undergo the Var Dohr Cocooning Ritual to put themselves in touch with the Sacred World, allowing them to emerge with superior powers. Spidey Cocoon.jpg|After "dying," Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) wraps himself in a cocoon... Spidey Emerges from Cocoon.jpg|...from which he emerges, fully healed and with augmented spider powers. Peter_Parker_(Kaine)_(Earth-616)_from_Scarlet_Spider_Vol_2_14_001.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) emerges from a cocoon with evolved powers and physiology. Pupation-rahabim.PNG|Rahabim vampires (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) have cocooned themselves for evolution. Changelings appear to help Pharynx S7E17.png|Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Butterfree Evolve.gif|Ash's Metapod (Pokemon) evolving into Butterfree. Wally Cocoon.png|Wally West (The Flash) encased in a cocoon to develop a connection to the Speed Force. Chao_Cocoon.jpg|After one Chao year, Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) cocoon themselves to evolve into a more mature form. TheCocoon.jpg|The Cocoon (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) was created by Scorpius for his daughter Trakeena... Trakeena_5.jpg|...in order for her to shed her mortal beauty and become an insect with magnificent powers. Impus_Cocoon.jpg|Impus (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) cocoons himself... Prince_Olympius.png|...to reach his mature form, Prince Olympius. Palm_Siberia_Cocoon.jpg|Palm Siberia (Hunter X Hunter) emerging from a cocoon as a Chimera Ant. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers